Pad printing is a process by which an engraving in a pad, or ink template, is filled with ink and then pressed against an object or substrate to transfer a facsimile or stamp of the engraving to the object. Traditionally, a pad printer includes an ink cup for transferring ink to the engraving. However, oftentimes excessive ink is applied to the engraving which results in a messy stamp. Wiping the engraving of excessive ink helps, unfortunately, if too much force is used while wiping, too much ink may be removed and the stamp not effectively transferred.